Only by chance
by I.H.N.B.T.D.W.M.L
Summary: One life is just a possibility, the road that he or she takes is just a possibility. So when two possibilities happen to cross paths. Well, more like crash into each other, what will happen? The truth will unravel with time, with a night to remember, one seeks the truth. Just a possibility of a Cinderella story.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time…

In a land far, far away.

There is little ol' Katie Gardner, but instead of a palace in a land far away. It's a farmhouse outside of the hustle and bustle of the big apple. In fact it's more like a farm, than just a house. Every little girl dreams of living in a palace, being a princess. Being waited on, hand and foot. And maybe even meeting their prince charming, or knight in shining armor. Well my life was reality, no living in dream land of princesses and princes. More like a tragic reality. 10 years ago, it started, the downward spiral of tragedy. But I guess you could say I had it coming, and it really started the day I was born. My mother left when I was just a baby leaving my father to raise me, and when I was 6, everything changed. He remarried, and we moved. Moved from our large farmhouse to the hustle and bustle of New York City. My step-mother was actually okay when she first arrived, she was no real mom, but good enough. Sadly, she had brought along Shayna and Emma, her two spoiled brats. 2 years after they joined the family, my life hit its lowest point. My father had died in a fatal car accident. I never got that last chance to say I love him, but I think he knew, and there was no reason to have to say it. He knew I loved him, but still my life turned upside down. It was like something snapped in my step-mother, she was nastier after my father died, and so were my step-sisters.

My father and I had always had a love of animals. I guess that is why we used to live on a 5 acre farm. I remember on my sixth birthday, before the step-family joined the family, my father gave me beautiful black as midnight horse. He had a long soft crimped mane, which also happened to be the same dark color as the rest of him. I named him Argo, the best name for a strong horse like him. We spent the whole day riding around the property, quite possibly the best day of my life.

"But that was back then, when we still lived on that beautiful large property. Once the step family joined our family we moved. No longer getting to wake up to country life but the the hustle and bustle of New York. The constant noise of cars and the streets filled with rude people. Lets just say the city wasn't my favorite place. We moved from a farm to a 3 story town house. You could say that I liked the house. This house wasn't brand new, it still had it's old charm to it. Once father died, 'mother' moved me to the third floor, which was basically our junk room. I wasn't terribly sad when I moved upstairs. I was far away from my family, but most of all, it reminded me of home. The old wood, rustic floors. The ceiling was beautiful though. You could see all of the beams, leaning to onto one center point. There was barely any windows, but the few cracks here and there lit up the room, like a barn. So you could say that I actually like my new house, although it is in no way comparable to my farm.

My home life wasn't the only thing messed up, so was my school life. I wasn't anything close to popular, in fact I'm pretty sure no one knew I existed. Other than my best friend in the entire world, Miranda. She was the closest thing I had to a family. I guess I liked school, I was pretty smart, probably got some of the best grades in school, the real problem was having to wake up so early, and then walk to school. Well now that you know my life story. What I guess that I'm trying to say, is that even though my life in a living hell hole sometimes. I should be lucky with what I have. There are worst lives to live after all.

I wake up at 5 in the morning, which is 2 hours before school starts. I take care of the animals. Did I forget to mention we have two dogs and a cat. Clean, cook, get ready for school, all in 1 hour. And then I start my 1 hour walk to school. It probably wouldn't actually take 1 hour to walk to school each and every day, but I take detours every now and then. There are some days where I go to central park to admire the many different flowers. Then there are other days where I go through the richer neighborhood, thinking about the families who live in each house. The kids who have a mother and father, with not a care in the world. But those kids will never know what it feels like to be me, the heartache, and hard work I put in each and every day. Today I took a stroll through central park. Flowers were my mother's favorite thing, at least that is what my father used to tell me. Instinctively my hand went to my flower shaped locket that belonged to my mother. This morning the park was fairly empty, only the occasional dog walker or jogger.

I guess I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice someone jogging, cause at that instance I collided with someone. We both ended up on the ground. My bag and books strewn on the ground, the person's phone and headphones thrown in another direction. My hand went to where my locket should be around my neck, but instead of being met with cold silver, I was met with just skin. Scanning the ground around me to see if it had fallen any where near me, but returned with no locket. I scrambled over to a patch of grass, and started to pick through the grass in search of my locket. There was a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see my locket hanging in my face.

"I'm guessing this is yours," I didn't even seem to notice the boy who had my locket in his hand. I went to snatch my locket away from the boy, but he pulled it back before I could get it.

"No. No. No. Haven't your parents ever taught you manners, what do you say?" The boy said in a mocking tone, clearly enjoying this situation. I didn't even bother to look at the face of the boy, just keeping my eyes on the prize.

"Thanks," I replied dryly. "But if you don't mind, I will gladly take my locket back and be on my way"

"Uh, no. I would like an apology."

"An apology. An apology for what?"

"For crashing into me"

"Yeah no. That was your fault. But could I please have my necklace back so I could be on my way."

"Since you asked so nicely, here." He held out my necklace, and held out his hand to shake. "Travis Stoll"

"Thank you. I will be on my way." I ignored his stretched out hand proceeded to pick up my things.

"Are you normally this pleasant," he said in a joking manner, but also completely serious at the same time.

"Well are you normally this annoying."

"If you have to know. Then, yes I am usually annoying. So what's your name flower," he said gesturing towards my clothes. I was wearing an old jacket with flowers, with a white tree hugger t-shirt underneath it. With ripped jeans, that had a floral pattern on them too. I guess you could say that I'm obsessed with flowers.

"My name is none of your concern." I finally actually looked up to see the face of this strange boy. I was met with gleaming dark blue eyes. I was staring at frickin Travis Stoll. Wait, didn't he say his name before. Uhhh I guess I didn't hear, I figured that it would just be some annoying kid, not Travis Stoll, one of the most popular boys in school.

"Enjoying the view Flower," he smirked. Ok, this boy is seriously getting on my nerves.

"First of all my name is not flower. Secondly I was not enjoying the view. It was quite a disappointing view, actually," I said quite smugly. "Well I'll be on my way now. Thanks for finding my locket. Seeya Travis." I started to walk away, but I turned and gave him a small smile and wave before getting back on my route to school. I checked my watch. Oh crap. I'm gonna be late. I started to run to school.

"Hey Flower! Wait up, you forgot something." Just then I felt someone grasp my arm, pulling me to a stop. I looked up see Travis holding my book.

"Thanks Travis," I thanked and then grabbed my book. "But I really have to be going, or else I'm going to be late." I walked away from him, picking up my pace in order to get to school on time.

"Flower, you have 30 minutes until school starts. You go to Goode High School, right?" I gave a quick nod. "So no need to rush, school is only like a 10 minute ride from here, plus traffic."

"Yeah sure, only a 10 minute ride for you. But for me it's a 25 minute run, cause if I don't run I'm gonna be late. Not everybody is lucky enough to have a car. So if you excuse me, I have to run, literally." This time I made sure not to look back, or stop for that matter. I ran as fast as my legs could go, stopping every now and then to catch my breath to start running again.

15 minutes latter, I made it to school

"I guess I was faster than I thought," I muttered. The halls were pretty empty, only a few students and teachers lingered in the hallways, though in 5 minutes these hallways are going to be cramped with students. I made my way through the halls, towards my locker. I quickly shoved my books into my locker and made my way to started to fill the hallways. They jostled each other, trying to make it past one another. I kept my head done, and because of my small stature, I was able to slip through the crowd. Usually I wouldn't have to bother with anyone talking to me in the morning, I would normally be able to slip through the crowds unnoticed. But today just wasn't my day.

"Hey watch… Oh hey there Flower." Once again I was on the ground with my stuff scattered, due to the one and only Travis Stoll. Only this time I was lucky enough to keep my necklace on.

"Watch it Stoll," I sneered. For the second time today, I just had to crash into the Stoll boy's presence.

"You know Flower, I think that you secretly enjoy my company." He draped his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer.

His arm is around me. This is extremely uncomfortable. I gave him my signature glare, and once he noticed my glaring he just smirked. He is seriously getting on my nerves. I pried his fingers off of me, one by one, and then the hand. Then turned to look at him in the eye. He was staring intently at me for some reason. His eyes were scanning my face, but they kept analyzing my eyes. It was as if he was trying to see inside of me, to find who the person is behind this false facade. To put a name to the green eyed Flower.

"I see you are enjoying the view once again Flower?" My face reddened once he caught me staring. "You know Flower, if you are enjoying the view you could tell me your name, so then I could graciously grant you my presence everywhere you go."

"And give up my secret identity of Flower… Never Stoll."

"Stoll?"

"Well… Yeah. You are Travis Stoll, right?"

"You have a lot to learn young padawan. I can not just tell you of my identity."

"Indeed I do. But who to teach me is the problem of the whole situation."

"Well since you begged me little Flower I will teach you my ways."

"This should be interesting."

"Yes Flower, very interesting."

 ***RING RING RING RING RING RING***

"Crap the bell," He started to run away. "Bye Flower," he said over his shoulder.

"Bye Travis." Even though he couldn't even hear nor see me anymore. I couldn't help but say goodbye and offer a little wave as I watched him retreat to his homeroom. I too, turned around and ran to my homeroom. With only a few seconds to spare, I made it to homeroom in time for attendance.

"Katie Gardner… Katie Gardner… Is Katie Gardner here."

"She's here," someone yelled.

"I can answer for myself, you know," turning to where the unknown voice came from.

"Yeah, sure. Right, that's why I had to answer for you after the third time she called your name."

"Th-"

"Gardner and Stoll, that's enough. I'll see you after school for detention."

"You know I would love to come and see you this afternoon, but I already have a detention with Mrs. Ward." That idiot is gonna get himself into even more trouble.

"Would you like that to be the next afternoon for the rest of the week."

"No ma'am, I'll see you after school."

"Ms. Gardner?"

"I'll see after school Ms. Perkins," I muttered. This is all his … there was a Stoll in my class. I could swear that never once I heard that name during attendance. I should get my hearing checked, or just pay attention more often.

The day seemed to drag on, but I wasn't even paying attention to any of my classes at this point. I was mentally cursing the Stoll boy for life. I couldn't have been happier when it was finally lunch. The time when I could spill all of my thoughts to Miranda. Plus, I can openly curse him since my voice would be drowned out everybody else.

I walked into the cafeteria. And liked everyday for the past 2 years straight the normal cliche lunch scene. You got the jocks, with their cheerleader girlfriends. Then you have the populars, which consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Grover, Juniper,Will, Thalia ,and stupid Stoll boy. Although that most of them did play sports and were probably the best on the team, they tended to keep to their group. You have the drama kids, musically gifted, goth, geeks/ nerds strong( **I don't know the difference between the two** )/strong, the spoiled people, and then you get the normal people. The people that don't exactly fit into any category, but they sit together like any other group. It is very cliche, no group tries to mix with any other, everybody has respected tables. Nobody moves their table, once they sat there, they've sat there since. What I see, scares me senseless, that stupid Stoll boy is sitting at our table talking to Miranda. I'm gonna kick his sorry little butt.

"You stupid little Stoll boy. What are doing here, talking to my best friend. First you crash into me at the park, and then act like spoiled cocky brat. Then you crash into me in the halls, and make me practically late to homeroom. And worst of all, I got detention because of you, and then I come here and see you sitting with my best friend. What do you have to say for yourself?" By the end of my rant, I started to talk in my southern accent. You know, you'd find it weird to find someone talking in a southern accent in the middle of the New York, but when you grow up with a father who has a strong accent, you pick it up. I don't have a New York accent like a good amount of students here, but I usually talk with no accent included. This was the first time anybody heard my real voice, other than Miranda, so the whole cafeteria was looking at me strangely, wondering when a southern girl moved here.

"Actually Gardner I can only take credit for the last two. The rest were probably done by Travis," He said with the same smirk, and the same glint in the eye as Travis.

"Wait… There's two of you?" Shock clearly in my voice.

"Yes. Sadly you were graced by the annoying and obviously less attractive until homeroom."

"I'm guessing cockiness runs in the family, too then?"

"He was right when he said that you were funny," he said with the same amusement in his eyes, but there was something else here that he was holding back.

"So… why are you over here in first place," smirking in my delight seeing Miranda shine red, to the tips of her ears.

"Why would I have to have a reason to visit you guys," he says eyeing Miranda continually.

"Don't you think he's cute Miranda. With the way you guys keep looking at each other, I'd say there's something there." I smiled at their red faces. "Hey stupid Stoll boy-"

"Names Connor," he mumbled

"Hey stupid Connor don't you like Miranda's hair. It's deep chocolate brown, leaning to the black side a bit. The way it sways as she walks, down her middle back." By the time I finished they were both blushing. Connor was looking at Miranda, pink to the tips of his ears, and down his neck, where as Miranda wouldn't meet Connor's eyes. I was laughing so hard. Clutching my sides, and choking from my laughter. The room was looking at me, as if I was crazy.

"Did I do it again Miranda?"

"Yep… Karma," she sang.

"Did what?" Connor asked clearly lost.

"When Katie laughs, like really hard and loud, she does it in her southern accent, that's why everyone is staring right now." Miranda whispered over in Connor. I put my head down on the table, and I would've started slamming my head if everybody wasn't staring at me, as if I was a disease. After about 30 seconds of blackness, I opened my eyes to realize that everybody was still staring, though they should have stopped a long time ago. This time they weren't staring at me, but more like something behind me. I turned around to see, Travis. At least I'm pretty sure it's Travis. Their identical for gods sake.

"Your Travis, right?" Looking between the two of them. Pretty sure that they didn't move, unless they switched places within the last 30 seconds.

"Last time I checked."

"Well last time I checked, I was just finding out that there are two of you."

""You never asked Flower."

"Well it's not like that first question to ask someone is 'Hey do you have an identical looking brother," sarcasm dripping through.

"Are you always this sarcastic."

"Yeah pretty much." Smirking with delight.

"See you later Stolls." Walking out of the cafeteria, with Miranda on my arm. Once we were out, and around the corner, Miranda whipped me around.

"Katieeee," she whined like a little kid. "What was that with Travis," Clearly upset with not knowing the full story yet. I then informed her of all moments with the Stolls leading up to the whole incident in the cafeteria.

"So… You like him?

"I could never like Connor, besides I think you've already taken him." She reddened by the second.

"Katie you know that's not what I mean," she whined.

"Fine. I will never like him in any way. He's annoying, cocky, stupid, idiotic Stoll boy. In fact I hate him."

"You know Katie. The best relationships start from hate. Just take Percy and Annabeth for example," she cheered as if she got me there.

"You have a point, but Percy and Annabeth actually felt attracted to each other. Whenever I see Travis' face I want to punch him," I shrugged.

"Crap. We're late. I'll talk to you later about this." She ran down the hallway, to her next class. Just 4 more periods and school is over.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Last period: Math Class~~**

"Carl has a 4-inch cube of chocolate wrapped in foil. He wants to cut the cube into 1-inch cubes. How many-" Mrs. Young was rambling on about these stupid math problems. There were about 5 minutes left until dismissal. But thank the gods, that there was an announcement, probably about bully or actually doing homework, the usual.

 _*Students please stop what you are doing at the moment, and listen to the following announcement from your classmate, Silena Beauregard.*_ There was a pause, then a perky voice appeared. _*Hello Good students. Just to remind you of the dance this Friday. Prepare your dates, and get your tickets. Also if anybody is willing to perform live during the dance, please come to the auditorium after school today, or contact me sometime tomorrow at the latest. Have a great day!"_

There were murmurs throughout the classroom. With excitement buzzing throughout throughout the room, the teacher allowed us to have the last few minutes to ourselves. Groups of boys and girls huddled together, each one talking about the dance, and who they are going with. I don't really get the point of this though. You wear a mask so nobody knows who each other is, so why ask a date, if you aren't going to know who's who. Although the obvious couples were probably going together. Most likely Miranda will hope that Connor will ask her out, or dance with her, and ultimately drag me along for the ride. And that performing thing, who would really want to perform in front of the school? While I was dwelling over the stupid dance the bell had rung, and I was making my way towards my locker.

There was a hand on my wrist as soon as I turned a corner to my locker. This mysterious person dragged me to a corridor that I've never seen before. There were several doors leading off, so luckily I can run if this person turns out to be serial killer.

"Hi Katie!" I knew that voice really well.

"Miranda. Why did you drag me over here, plus where is here?"

"One: we never finished our conversation from earlier. 2: it's one of the corridors that the lunch ladies use, for storage and that sort of thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Connor," she replied nonchalantly.

"Ok… So why couldn't you have texted me your questions from earlier. You know I have to get back home as soon as possible. And..." I checked my watch. "Now I'm 5 minutes late."

"Relax Katie. Connor's giving me a ride, I'm sure if you just ask you can give you one too."

"Sorry Miranda, I can't wait for him to get out of deten-" Detention crap, I totally forgot. I walked out of the little corridor into the hallway that was mostly cleared of students.

"Text me later Miranda." I turned and ran to detention.

"I am so sorry for being late," I walked into the room full of students. If only this was the right classroom.

"Flower what are you doing here?" Him again. Why, Why him. Of all people that could be in talking to me, it just had to me. Life why do you hate me so much?

"I guess this isn't detention is it?"

"Yes Flower. Does it look like detention?"

"How should I know what detention looks like, I've never had detention before. In fact it's your stupid brother's fault why I have to go in the first place," I scoffed.

"Now Katie, didn't your parents ever teach you to not blame people for your own mistakes." How dare he bring up my parents. One who's dead, and the other was off the day I was born. I gave him my signature glare, and walked back out.

Now where is detention. There were few people lingering in the halls, luckily they knew where detention was, and pointed me in the right direction. Apparently it was on the other side of school, in the library, who knew. I was about 15 minutes late, and when I walked in Connor gave me a sickening smirk. These Stoll boys are seriously getting on my nerves today. Luckily

Ms. Perkins didn't notice me slip in through the door. It was only Connor and I in detention, lucky me.

"So how did you meet my less attractive brother?"

"I thought Travis already told you the story?" He nodded. "So why do you want to hear the same story twice?"

"Well I heard it from my less attractive brother's point of view not your's. What I'm trying to ask, what do you think of my less attractive brother?"

"You want to know what I think of your brother?" I let out a loud laugh, finding this topic really funny. I didn't think that these brothers would be as close as they actually are, or that Connor would care about my opinion of his brother.

"So you don't like him in anyway possible?"

"Ehhh… Not really, he's sort of annoying, but then again that's the definition of boy. So he's average I'd say. And Connor, just refer to him as Travis and not 'my less attractive brother'"

"Okay," he said. Sadness drooped through, and his vibrant eyes seemed to be less…shiny. Oh well, whatever it is about, I'm sure it will be fine. As quickly as his look came, it disappeared back to his normal boyish look, "Glad to know you see us boys in such great light." Sarcasm dripped through his words, yet he had amusement shining through his eyes. No wonder why Miranda liked him.

Time passed. Very, very, very slowly. Connor and I stopped talking after that weird conversation we had. The punishment was that we had to help stack books for the library. Luckily Connor and I didn't have to do it side by side. We were actually on other sides of the library. Detention was an hour long. It was only 30 minutes into detention, and I was already dieing of boredom, and we still had 30 minutes to go.

At some point during detention, Mrs. Perkins came in and dismissed us from staking books. Sadly that involved sitting next to Connor in the library until detention ended.

"So…." Connor started awkwardly. "How was staking books."

"Fine, I guess," I said, clearly not impressed in his attempts at small talk.

"So… Do you really not like my brother in anyway possible?" He asked so quickly that I barely caught the questions.

"This again Connor?" My tone exasperated due to having to have this conversation once again. The Stoll boy nodded in response, eager to hear my answer.

"You really want to know the truth?" I inquired. The boy nodded once again. "Alright I'll tell you the truth… I really don't know what to think of your brother. I guess you could say that he is nice, sort of. He is definitely funny. Maybe even handsome, but that's pushing it a bit. I just met him today. In all honesty I thought that he was some rich spoiled brat, like any other kid in this school. I was only wrong on the brat part, though. What I don't understand is why you keep asking me that question. I could be asking you what you think about Miranda right now, but I'm not because it's none of my business. I only met him this morning, he doesn't even know my name. All he calls me is Flower… So Connor Stoll please indulged me in the reason why you are so insistent on asking me what I think of your brother?" I glared at him, waiting for a response that would never come, due to some interruptions.

"You kids are are free to go now, and next time. No yelling in the library. Lets just hope that there isn't a next. Well go!" She gestured for us to leave. Connor and I were outside of the school at this point. He kept glancing around nervously, probably looking for witnesses in case I murdered him on the spot. From his nervous antics, it seems that he noticed that I was still looking for and answer from him, and that I was going to get it no matter what.

"So Connor… Where were we." I stretched my arms, and cracked my knuckles, liked how my father used to do to be intimidating. Only thing it never worked for him, he didn't have my mean hard glare. And from Connor's expression it was clearly worrying him further than before.

"I… I have n... no idea what y...you mean," he stuttered.

"Connor, cut the crap, and just answer my question."

"Fine! I was asking for Travis, alright! He wanted me to ask you!"

"Oh… That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Ughhhh. That's it I give up. Goodbye Katie." With that he walked away.

"Oh, Connor." I called out before he was too far away to hear. He turned around, with a raised eyebrow, confused on why I would call him. "Could you not tell Travis my name? Please."

"Sure Katie, but out of all the things you told me about my less attractive brother, your name is what you want to keep hidden?" I nodded. "Well okay Katie. Your a pretty weird girl." He then muttered something unintelligible about his brother and I.

"Thanks Connor," I said even though by now he was too far away to hear. "Now time for my walk home. Oh yay!" I said in faux excitement.

I set off on my walk home. As I walked home, I pondered my life, and why it was so bad but there are worse lives to live. Slowly my thoughts moved over to the past day. From meeting Travis in the park, and him finding my lost locket. To detention with Connor's annoying presence. But, what stuck in my mind the whole entire time was why Travis was wondering what I thought about him. He's annoying, stupid, boy and yes I mean boy. Boy can sum up any insult, and all insults because boys are all of those things. _Honk Honk Honk Honk._ There was this continuous noise which I ignored due to the many thoughts swirling through my head, but that sound just kep on repeating and repeating.

"Ka- hey. HEY. HEY! **Hey. HEY. HEY!** " Now I knew that there was a person who was disturbing my thoughts.

"WHAT! DO! YOU! WANT!" I looked up to see a car driving along next to me, slowly inching its way forward. In the car I was met with the same pair of mischievous looking blue eyes. The Stolls of all people.

"Gosh Katie. No need to yell." My eyes gleamed at Connor. That stupid, stupid boy. He just let my name slip. He shunk

"Katie?" Travis asked questionably at me.

"Travis. Meet Katie Gardner," Connor introduced. I offered him a small wave, then went back to glaring at Connor. I muttered some very unkind words that would have even made a sailor blush.

"What was that Flower," Travis purred. "I'm just going to continue to call you Flower. Flower is just more suitable."

"Shut up." I snarled back.

"Fine, but what are you doing out here."

"I'm just taking a stroll."

"Really?"

"Of course not you dimwit. I'm walking home. Now you may be on your way now, and I will just be on my way now." I said, acting as if it was no big deal.

"How much longer do you have to walk?"

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe another 25 minutes of so."

"You can't be walking out here for that long. What if you get lost, someone kidnaps you. Plus you don't have a jacket, and it's the middle of winter. For gods sake, put on a jacket"

"Look, glad to know that you are worried but it is no big deal. I walk to and from school every single day and nothing has happened to me yet so… I think I'm good without your help. Besides I'm barely cold." Lie. Right now, I am freezing to death. I had forgotten my jacket in the library, and once I realized it, there was no point in going back.

"Come on Flower. Just let us drive you home. We can even pick you up in the morning if you want."

"Look Travis thanks for the offer, but I don't need nor want your help." I began to walk away.

"At least, let me walk you home Flower," Travis begged. Connor then muttered something unintelligible; something along the lines of Travis and I.

"I am so deeply touched that you want to help me," I said dryly. "But seriously, I'm fine, always have been, always will be. So for the last time. GO!"

"No need to yell. But can you at least take my jacket, so you don't catch a cold."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" He nodded. "Fine, and by the way thanks Travis. Oh, Connor. Weren't you supposed to drive Miranda home?"

"Yeah, she's in the back."

"Hey," she sang, poking her head out the back.

"Great, just great… Look I would love to stay and talk, but got to go." And with that I walked away as fast as I could, before Travis could get the chance to give me his jacket. I turned down a road, that I knew that they couldn't follow me down. I had been walking for about a minute, when someone grabbed me from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

" **RAPE!** " I screamed at the top of my lungs, while thrashing around in the captive's arms. I was about to scream RAPE again, when a hand covered my mouth. The stranger then turned me around to face them. Staring straight at me, was, you guessed it, Travis Stoll. I'd rather have it actually be a rapist, than to have to be face to face with Travis Stoll. Although I could kick him where the sun don't shine then run: at least I'd know that I caused him pain.

"I'm not going to rape you Flower." Travis was clearly entertained with my conclusion of rape.

"Never put your hand over my mouth ever again," I bark, while shoving him off of me. I stood there awkwardly; not sure what to say. However I had a list of insults to scream at his face swirling around in my head. "So… why are you here?"

"You walked off before I could give you my jacket," He said with a _duh_ like look plastered to his face.

"That was sort of the point Travis. So, if we're done now, I will be on my way." I pivoted on my foot, and began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and moved me to face him, once again.

 **Hey random people that may be reading this. This is a small peak into the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay, but lets just be real, the last chapter wasn't exactly a cliff hanger. It was predictable. Anyways, the full chapter will be uploaded fairly soon... I hope. And it will most likely be** **substantially shorter. I usually decided the length of the chapters by the word count, however I switch the program that I was using to write. And unfortunately this new program does not provide word count, so I have no way to tell the length of the new chapters compared to the previous two. So just expect that the new updates will not be that long.**

 **Farewell people,**

 **and hopefully I will see you soon... and not 8 months later.**


End file.
